Vises are typically used for holding or clamping a workpiece to allow work to be performed on the workpiece with tools such as saws, planes, drills, mills, screwdrivers, sandpaper and the like. Generally, vises have a fixed jaw and a movable jaw which can be moved towards or away from the fixed jaw. Wrenches are typically used to grip workpieces and provide a mechanical advantage in applying torque to rotate workpieces, such as during engagement of rotary fasteners and the like, or prevent such components from rotating.
In certain applications, a user may require both a vise and/or a wrench. However, tool or hardware costs increase when a jobsite or user is required to provide both tools. Further, carrying multiple tools imposes additional demands on users, particularly if such tools must be transported to a remote location in the field.
It is common to use a pipe vise and a pipe wrench when assembling/disassembling pipe and fittings, cutting and threading pipe, and performing other pipe work. Additionally, it is known to use two pipe wrenches when assembling/disassembling pipe and fittings, and other pipe work. These operations are typically performed in a shop setting, in the field, or at an installation site. The pipe vise and pipe wrench combination is most commonly used in the shop and in the field. The two pipe wrench combination is used in all settings, but is typically used in the field and at installation sites. When using a vise, the vise is typically mounted to a bench or on another support surface to provide stability and resistance to torque applied during the operation(s). When using two pipe wrenches at lower torque, the user grips each wrench and applies force in opposing directions.
When using two pipe wrenches at higher torques, in certain applications one wrench is placed on the ground and the user applies force to the other wrench and a workpiece towards the ground, up to their body weight. However, the resulting assembly of workpiece and wrenches can be difficult to maintain during torque application. As a result, various attempts have been made by artisans to promote stability of the wrench on the ground.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,213 discloses a pipe wrench stand that is an accessory in the form of a stand on which a conventional wrench can be mounted for use as a vise. However, when used as a vise, a wrench is positioned upside down in the stand. This makes it difficult to adjust the nut on the wrench. In any event, two separate devices need to be carried or transported by a user, i.e., a wrench and the stand. Additional or at least similar difficulties are associated with vises or pipe wrench stands disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,336,755; 2,971,411; 3,320,836; 3,578,307; and 6,523,818.
In addition, several tools are available in the market for gripping pipe against reacting torque. These tools have limited use because they can only be used to grip pipes having specific sizes. The tools cannot be used for other wrench applications. Accordingly, there is need for a tool that can provide functions of both a vise and a wrench.